Brainstorming Ways To Kill My Brothers
by Rainheart344
Summary: Kaiko is spending Valentine's Day alone...Or so she believes. Kaiko/Meito. It's like three days early, but who cares One-shot


**Wanted to write a Valentine's Day fic...Thought of Kaiko being forever alone.**

**I have an odd mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

In Shion Kaiko's opinion, Valentine's Day was the worst day of the year. Even her best friend Gumi had gotten a date.

With Nigaito. Nigaito had finally gained the courage to ask Gumi out.

So Kaiko was sitting on the couch. Most of her brothers were out, with the exception of Taito being downstairs in his room (AKA, half the basement), Zeito being upstairs playing with his yo-yo and Kageito playing in the snow. Last Friday, it had snowed at least two feet. And Kageito loved snow.

Kaiko looked at the empty ice cream tub on her lap. Yes, she had taken to her brother's obsession, ice cream. Except this was only for one day each year, unlike Kaito, who would sit around all day eating ice cream.

Right now, she was hating pretty much everything. Particularly her brothers. They were all so happy today because they all had dates. She absolutely _hated _Valentine's Day for that reason. She was the only one in her family who couldn't get a date.

Well, Zeito, Taito and Kageito couldn't get dates either, but they could probably care less. Zeito and Taito enjoyed being alone and Kageito just didn't have a crush on anyone, so...Kaiko was the only one in her family that didn't get to go on a date that actually _cared _about going on one.

Kaiko picked up the remote to the television and began flipping through the channels, since Spongebob had ended. Yeah, she liked that show. Deal with it. Continuing to flip through the channels, she eventually found a rerun of one of her favorite animes, Soul Eater. Just because she was a girl didn't mean she couldn't like shonen anime and manga.

The show had just started, so Kaiko couldn't tell what episode it was, since she had flipped to the channel during the starting song. But eventually, she figured out it was 'The Super Written Exam', one of her favorite episodes. The bluenette yawned as Kageito came inside. He had taken off his jacket, boots, gloves and snowpants and was now in just his regular clothing. He went upstairs to his room quickly as he come and Kaiko was envious.

The younger-by-eight-minutes boy was so carefree since he didn't have a crush on anyone. Either that or he forgot it was Valentine's Day. Kageito could be a bit forgetful sometimes. But, as far as Kaiko knew, he didn't have a crush on anyone and no one had a crush on him. So all in all, Valentine's Day was like going through hell for Kaiko. Lovely time she had.

The door opened and Nigaito walked in, sitting beside Kaiko.

"How'd it go?" Kaiko asked lazily, ignoring the fact that one of her favorite episodes of one of her favorite animes was on.

"G-good, I th-think," Nigaito replied nervously.

"She dumped you?" A small smile grew on Kaiko's face.

"We were never even dating!" Nigaito's face was bright red.

"So she did?"

"No..."

"Okay then."

Nigaito nodded. "I-I'm going to go take a nap."

"'Kay, bye." Nigaito went down to the basement. He and Taito each used half of it for their rooms.

"Ugh..." Kaiko sighed. She was almost sure that Nigaito and Gumi's date hadn't gone well, because Nigaito had been a nervous wreck since Gumi had agreed and Gumi had never been on a date either.

Nervous Nigaito+Forever Alone Gumi= Would be good, but won't work out.

That's how Kaiko saw it anyway. She burst out laughing, realizing her favorite part of the show she watching was on. The part where Kid fainted and the teacher said to just leave him. She always cracked up at that part.

The bluenette looked at the door as she heard a knock. Puzzled, she answered it. No one was there. She leaned out and looked around, eyes eventually falling on the small folded piece of paper. Picking it up, Kaiko walked back inside. She yawned as she sat back down on the couch and unfolded the paper.

_Please meet me in the park under the big oak tree at 5:30._

_~Your Secret Admirer _

"Pfft...Cheesy.." Kaiko muttered. Though she couldn't help be a bit excited. But why the park? It had snowed almost two feet! Oh right... They had cleared the sidewalk in the park and there as a bench next to the sidewalk under the oak tree. So...There? The handwriting was messy.

Gumi and her brothers obviously knew not to anger the bluenette. Almost everyone who knew Kaiko, knew not to make her angry. If this was a trick...Oh, they would regret the day they decided to play a prank on her.

Kaiko looked at the clock. 5:00. She sighed and went up to the room she and Kaito (Yes, she shared a room with one of her brothers. Deal with it) shared. She changed out of her pajamas and put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

It was about 5:20 when Kaiko finally looked decent. Her short hair was now neat and she had brushed her teeth, ridding her mouth of the taste of ice cream.

Akaito must've come back from his date with Haku already, (She was probably drunk again, knowing her) because he was sitting on the couch...Reading?! Oh wait, it was manga. The bottom half of his face was covered by his manga, but Akaito's eyes glowed with mischief.

_If this is your idea of a joke Akaito..._Kaiko thought as she walked, brainstorming ways to make Akaito's life a living hell if this was a prank. The snow was pretty deep, and Kaiko's feet sunk in a bit in some spots.

Finally, she got to the oak tree. The bench under it was clear and mostly dry, so Kaiko sat. She waited.

.

.

.

And waited.

.

.

.

And waited some more.

It was six now. Kaiko was beginning to give up. She buried her face in her hands and began crying a bit. This was the cruelest joke one of her brothers could ever think up! Especially on Valentine's Day. That was just cruel.

The bluenette began brainstorming ways to torture them. Stab them with Taito's icepick, lock them in a room with Tei, make Rin angry and lock them in a room with her... The possibilities were endless.

Kaiko felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see a boy she knew named Meito.

Kaiko hiccuped a bit. "Wh-what do y-you wa-want?"

"Erm...Meiko got drunk and I couldn't get here at 5:30..." He took out his phone. "And I'm an hour late."

"H-huh?"

"You got the note, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah..." Things suddenly made sense. Meito was one of Akaito's best friends, he'd never said anything about having a date to go on, unlike the rest of her friends.

Kaiko hiccuped again as he sat down next to her.

"So..I guess it's my fault you're upset?" Meito asked.

The smaller girl shook her head. "N-no...It's Meiko's fault."

"Because she got drunk?"

Kaiko nodded.

"Do you want to go get coffee or something? It's freezing out here..."

"S-sure.." Kaiko nodded her head slightly and the two began walking down the street.

* * *

Akaito looked up from his manga as Kaiko walked in. Besides him and Nigaito, she was the first back. Lowering his manga, Akaito smirked.

"So...How'd it go?"

"Good. Before he got there, I was brainstorming ways to _kill you_."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, it's like three days early. Who cares~~~~**


End file.
